


Kyungsoo: Ang Huling Mangkukulam

by wonderingwanderess



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Filipino Beliefs, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mangkukulam au, Soft Kisses, Spells & Enchantments, Witches, magic and potions
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 13:30:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderingwanderess/pseuds/wonderingwanderess
Summary: Bawal na bawal daw inisin ang mangkukulam ng Balibago pero gusto lang naman ni Jongin makipagkaibigan at magka-igihan.Ang resulta? Isang sumpa.At ang gamot? Halik ng mangkukulam?Teka….Parang mali yata.Or a mangkukulam au that no one asked for.





	Kyungsoo: Ang Huling Mangkukulam

**Author's Note:**

> Bilang handog sa ating halloween ispeysyal ay may munti akong fic na handog sa inyo. Pakibasa po ito. Hindi ko alam kung maniniwala kayo. Sabagay hindi naman ako ang may karanasan ng nangyari rito ngunit lahat ng lugar dito ay totoo at ang tawag kay Kyungsoo ay Sinta, ginamit ko ang pangalan ng totoong manggagamot na kakilala ng tatay ko. :D Mga binanggit na pangalan ay mula sa totoong buhay at ilang pangyayari rito ay totoo. :) bahala na ang imahinasyon niyo. mwah.
> 
> Hindi ko alam kung pamilyar kayo pero totoo sila at hindi sila mangkukulam, pero may mga powers daw sila na hindi mo alam kung paano sila nakakapanggamot o nakakatulong sa iba. Hehehe.
> 
> Ang prompt na ginamit ko ay mula sa #ManilaEncounters sa twitter mula kay twitter user, @untalanarrel : A young mangkukulam harbors a deep dislike for her annoying classmate. She casts a curse on her classmate, dooming him to slowly lose the thing he loves the most. A few days pass, and the witch falls ill with a mysterious sickness she can't seem to get rid of.
> 
> I ran away with the prompt and tweaked it a bit. At sobrang saya ko sa kinalabasan. Paunawa, anumang pagkakahalintulad sa totoong pangyayari ay likha lamang ng makulit kong isip. <3 Medyo rushed ang ending pero sana ay magustuhan niyo.

* * *

_ Ingat ka sa iyong hinihiling at baka sa'yo rin lahat bumalik. _

_ "Sa unang pag-ibig ikaw ay lumapit, dadanasin niya ang sakit." _

_ "Sa taglay niyang pangalan, walang lunas na tatablan sa kapangyarihan." _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ "Pag-ibig niya ay luluha, mapupuno ng hapis. Puso'y maliligalig. Buhay ay magagambala." _

_ _

_ _

_ "Marikit, marilag, mahika mo nawa'y ihayag." _

_ _

_ _

* * *

Kabilugan ng Buwan.

Alulong ng aso, umandap ang ilaw sa poste at naghiyawan ang mga bata. Tumatakbo papalayo.

_ "Mangkukulam, mangkukulam. Nandiyan na siya." _

_ _

Isang mapang-asar na ngisi at nagpulasan lahat ng paslit sa kalsada. Bakante ang kalye liban sa mga gumagalang aso't pusa, mga motorsiklong kumakaripas kapag nakikita siya.

Nakalutang ang itim sa malasutlang kutis, mailap ang mata at nakaharang ang itim na belo sa buong mukha.

Sa bayan ng Mabini, sa Barangay Balibaguhan ay nanininirahan ang ikalimang salinlahi ng albularyo at mangkukulam. Mula sa angkan nila  _ Marikit _ , nakatira sa tago at masukal na parte ng  _ Ibaba _ ang binatang nagngangalang  _ Kyungsoo _ .

Tahimik, kinatatakutan, nilalayuan.

Sa pagkagat ng dilim ay kusang humahalo si Kyungsoo sa paligid. Agaw-pansin ang itim niyang kasuotan at balat na tila hindi nasisikatan ng araw sa pagkaputi.

Lumingon siya sa paligid at lumagpas na siya sa may bakalan ni Manong Puring, umaandap pa rin ang ilaw sa poste. Tumawid siya sa kalyeng wala nang dumadaang dyip. Naglakad patungo sa Ibaba kung saan kasama niyang naninirahan ang ordinaryong mga tao.

Alas-diez na ng gabi.

Naubos ang lakas niya sa pagsasagawa ng misyon.

Si Kyungsoo ay albularyo o 'di kaya ay mangkukulam. Dahil paniwala siya sa katotohanang lahat ng inapo ni  _ Marikit _ ay mabubuting tao. Lahat sila ay mga albularyong inatasang tumulong sa bayan ng Mabini.

Pero depende na lang sa atraso mo. Dahil kapag ang albularyo ay kinalaban mo, kapalit naman niyon ay galit. At kaya kang saktan bilang isang mangkukulam.

Ngunit kayang gamutin bilang isang albularyo.

Palaging nakadepende sa asal mo.

Ibinukas ni Kyungsoo ang tarangkahan, dinig ang sabik na kaluskos sa pawid na pinto. Ibinukas niya ang maliit na ilaw at napuno ng liwanag ang paligid.

Isang kahol at isang maliit na sagitsit.

"Amor, Valentina." Tawag ni Kyungsoo sa kapisan niya sa bahay. Isang itim na asong si Amor at si Valentina na kanyang pusa.

Hinaplos niya ang mga alagang hayop at saka dumiretso sa lababo para maghugas ng kamay at magpahinga. Wala na siyang lakas pa para magtimpla ng mabisang gamot kontra sa gayuma't kulam.

Hindi niya alam kung bakit ba siya kinakalaban ng masasamang manggagamot at kung bakit may taong pinipilit ang pag-ibig na hindi naman para sa kanila.

Dahil kahit kinatatakutan si Kyungsoo ay hindi pa siya nakagagawa ng ikasasama ng kapwa niya. Hangga't maaari, mula sa turo ni  _ Marilag  _ at _ Marikit _ na gagamitin lamang ang itim na mahika sa panahon ng kagipitan.

Wala namang dapat katakutan sa kanya ngunit sadyang mabilis ang balita sa mga ordinaryong tao. Maraming espekulasyong hindi na niya tinama pa. Mas mabuting walang kaibigan at malayo sa anumang interaksyon sa paligid.

Pumasok si Kyungsoo sa kuwarto niya para magpahinga dahil may pasok pa sa eskwela bukas. Malayo ang pamilya niyang naiwan sa bundok kasama ang ilan pa nilang kamag-anak at nagdesisyon si Kyungsoo na siya na lang ang bababa sa Mabini.

Kailangan niyang tuparin ang mga bilin ni  _ Marikit _ . Kailangan niyang humanap ng katuwang sa hustong gulang upang may magmana ng kapangyarihan nila.

Ngunit sa ngayon ay hindi pa niya kailangan ng kasama man lang dahil sanay siyang nag-iisa.

Sapat na ang dalawa niyang alaga at matalik na kaibigang si Baekhyun para sa kanya.

Iyon ang mahalaga.

_ Ngunit iihip ang hangin, nalagas ang mga dahon. Sumayaw ang puno sa bulong ni Marikit na nagmamasid lang sa paligid. _

_ _

_ _

_ Hindi ito ang nakatakda dahil napakarami niyang plano para sa kanyang paboritong inapo. _

_ _

_ _

_ _

//

"Nabalitaan niyo bang ginayuma raw si Sehun ng kaibigan ni Baekhyun?"

"Kaya pala bigla na lang naging sila."

“E ‘yung asawa ni Mang Berto, balita ko nagsakit daw ngayon sa ‘di malamang dahilan. Panigurado, may nangulam doon.”

Eksakto namang dumating si Kyungsoo at napataas ang kilay niya sa mga naririnig. Hindi siya tanga. Alam niyang siya ang inaakusahan ng kumpol ng babaeng magkakaibigan.

"E iisa lang naman ang kilala kong may kayang gumawa ng gano’n."

Itinaas ni Kyungsoo ang belo at ngumiti nang nakakaloko sa nanunuyang tinig ng kaklase niyang babaeng nananatiling nakatalikod sa kanya.

“Sige nga, Jennie. Sino nga kayang gumawa niyon kay Sehun? O kay Aling Ising? Ako ba?”

Humarap ang kaklase pati na ang mga kaibigan nito kay Kyungsoo at kita niya ang pamumutla maging ang gulat sa mata ng mga ito.

“O, bakit parang nakakita kayo ng multo? Isali niyo naman ako sa usapan niyo. Gusto kong malaman kung anong kwentong pinupulutan niyo ngayong umaga.”

“K-Kyungsoo!” Nauutal ang tinig ni Jennie. Idinampi niya ang kamay sa diretso nitong buhok at humatak ng ilang hibla roon.

Wala pa masiyadong tao sa silid nila, wala pa ring guro at biglang nanahimik ang paligid.

“Walang nanggayuma kay Sehun. Kaya ko ‘yong gawin pero hindi na kailangan ni Baekhyun ng tulong ko. Hindi kagaya niyo, kahit anong bisa ng gayuma, walang iibig sa kagaya niyo.”

Dumaan ang takot sa mata ng magbabarkada habang pinaglalaruan pa rin ni Kyungsoo ang mga hibla ng buhok ni Jennie.

“Marami akong kaya gawin pero ni isa ay walang nakakaalam kung sino ako. Ingat kayo, baka lahat ng sinasabi niyo, magkatotoo.”

Naglakad na si Kyungsoo patungo sa paborito niyang puwesto sa may bandang likod, ni isa ay walang nangangahas na mang-agaw ng upuan niya o ‘di kaya ay tumabi man lang sa kanya maliban sa dalawang kaibigang nakapuwesto sa harapan niya.

Ngunit muli siyang lumingon sa magbabarkadang hindi pa rin maipinta ang mukha. Masarap paglaruan at takutin ang ganitong mga tao. Paborito nila ito ni  _ Marilag  _ habang si  _ Marikit naman  _ ay walang interes sa bagay na kasing-babaw ng ganito.

Masayang turuan ng leksyon na hindi basta-basta dapat nagbabato ng masasamang salita kung ito ay nadinig lamang sa mga sitsit at tsismis na madaling ipakalat.

_ “Nga pala, Jennie. Mas mag-ingat ka. Nasa akin pa ‘to. Sige ka, baka bukas magkapalit-palit na kayo ng mukha.” _ Ikiniling ni Kyungsoo ang ulo at muling ibinaba ang belo, winagayway ang ilang hibla ng buhok na hawak pa rin niya.

Bumalik na siya nang tuluyan sa paboritong upuan at kita niya ang pag-rolyo ng mata ni Baekhyun habang katabi ang nobyo nito.

“ _ Sinta _ , hindi mo kailangang gawin iyon. Mas lalo lang kakalat sa unibersidad na mangkukulam ka!” Mahinang kastigo ni Baekhyun sa kanya. Pinisil niya ang balikat nito at inilabas ang dalawang botelya ng langis sa bag.

“Nabanggit mo sa akin na sumasakit na ang likod at kasu-kasuan ng ‘yong Inay. Ito, para sa inyo ni Sehun. Inanghangan ko na rin ‘yan, mas mabango na rin. Special delivery mula sa pinakamagaling na manggagamot sa Mabini para sa dalawa kong paboritong nilalang.”

Wala nang nagawa pa ang magkasintahan at tinanggap ang bigay niya nang may lambing sa mga mata.

“Pero seryoso ako,  _ Sinta _ . Ano na lang ang mangyayari nito ngayon? Paninindigan mo lalo ang pagiging  _ mangkukulam  _ mo?”

Ngumiti lang si Kyungsoo at saka panandaliang tinanggal ang pagkaka-klip ng belo sa buhok niya. “Basta ang mahalaga ay alam niyong dalawa ang totoo. Alam niyong hindi ko gawaing manakot o manakit ng tao kung hindi hinihingi ng sitwasyon.”

Bumuntong-hininga si Sehun at inabot ang kamay ni Kyungsoo. Hindi siya sa sanay sa anumang koneksyong pandama, hindi sanay na hinahawakan liban na lang kung kailangan niyang manggamot. Kaya kahit may pagkailang ay tinanggap niya ang haplos ng mga kaibigan niya.

“Salamat, Kyungsoo. Salamat sa palagiang pagtatanggol sa amin ni Baekhyun.”

“Wala ‘yon. Ingatan niyo lang ang isa’t isa at huwag na kayong maghihiwalay ha?”

May ngiti pa rin sa labi ni Kyungsoo habang pinanonood ang pagpapatuloy ng lambingan ng dalawa niyang paboritong nilalang.

Ibabalik na sana niya ang belo nang maramdaman niyang may nakatingin sa kanya.

Iniangat ni Kyungsoo ang tingin at saka nagtama ang mata nila ng isang lalaki. Nangahas pa itong ngumiti sa kanya kaya pinatigas ni Kyungsoo ang ekspresyon at ngumisi. Pansin niya ang pamumula ng puno ng tainga nito at natawa lang siya palihim.

Nahihiya itong naglihis ng titig at saka umupo malapit sa kanan ni Kyungsoo.

“Sino ‘yan?” Pabulong niyang tanong kay Sehun. May kakaiba sa kaklase nilang ito na kahina-hinala at hindi tiwala.

“Sino siya? Anak ni Konsehal Alex, taga-riyan sa may bakalan nila Manong Puring.”

“Jongin, Kyungsoo. Si Jongin Kim.”

Tumango siya.

_ Pangalan pa lang ay ayaw na niya. _

_ _

_ _

At nawala na ang iniisip ni Kyungsoo nang dumating na ang guro sa klase nila.

_ _

_ “Good morning, class!” _

Imbes na ilabas ay ang kuwaderno sa Ingles ay kinuha niya ang maliit na libro ng mahika’t salamangka.

_ Kailangan ni Kyungsoo ng mabisang pang-iwas sa Jongin Kim na ito. _

_ _

_ _

_ Tunog loko-loko. _

_ _

_ _

_ _

~

Inubos ni Kyungsoo ang oras sa silid-aklatan, hinayaan na niyang mauna ang mga kaibigan na umuwi at nginitian ang librarian na nagbabantay. Naging kapalagayang-loob na rin niya ang mga tao roon.

“Magandang hapon,  _ sinta _ .”

Pinandilatan niya si Binibining Irene. Bibihira lang kung tawagin siya nito sa ganitong pangalan kaya napaangat ang kilay ni Kyungsoo.

“Gandang hapon din, Miss. May nagbalik na ba ng kailangan kong aklat para sa mga halamang gamot?”

Nakangiting inabot ni Irene ang libro sa kanya. “ _ Sinta _ , maraming salamat sa pagdalaw sa bahay noong nakaraan. Nawala na ang sakit sa likod ni Inay.”

“Wala ‘yon, Miss. Pakisabi kay Tiya Ising na huwag nang nagpupunta sa likod-bakod niyo kapag gabi. Baka makursunadahan na naman ng mga duwende ‘yung likod niya.”

Ngumiwi si Irene at natatawang itinaboy siya. Ayaw na ayaw ng babae na pinag-uusapan ang nangyari sa nanay nitong madalas lumabas kapag gabi kaya naman nakatuwaan ng duwende at sumasakay sa likuran nito kaya palaging sumasakit ang balakang ng matandang babae. Hindi mukhang kapani-paniwala ngunit iyon ang nangyari.

Dinala na rin ito sa health center at ospital sa bayan kaya lang ay ni isa ay walang natagpuan na mali ang doktor sa pasyente.

May dinukot ulit si Kyungsoo sa bag na isa ring botelya ng langis, “Ipahid niya kamo sa umaga pagkatapos maligo at sa gabi bago matulog. At dasal lang, Ms. Irene. Pinakamabisa pa rin iyon.”

“Salamat, Kyungsoo. Maaga akong uuwi ngayon, iuwi mo na rin ang libro kung kailangan mo pa. Maraming naghahanap niyan, mabuti na lang at naitago ko kaagad para sa ’yo.”

Tumango siya rito at tinanggap ang dalawang lilang papel. Nabubuhay si Kyungsoo sa mga donasyong ibinibigay sa kanya ng mga ginagamot niya. Hindi naman siya nagpapabayad ngunit laking pasasalamat niya sa ganitong pagtulong ng mga taong ginagamot ni Kyungsoo.

Mga taong ginagambala ng mga kung anu-anong engkanto o ‘di kaya’y espiritu pati na rin ang mga nilalang na hindi kayang magpagamot sa ospital kaya naman sa abot ng makakaya niya ay tumutulong siya sa mga tao.

Ito ang hangarin ni  _ Marikit _ at ni  _ Marilag _ para sa kanilang lahat.

Tahimik na nagbabasa si Kyungsoo ng libro matapos gawin ang mga takdang-aralin para sa klase kinabukasan.

Masaya siya na maglagi sa silid-aklatan dahil walang nang-iistorbo sa kanya. Dito nakagagawa si Kyungsoo ng mga gamot, mga samu’t saring langis mabisang pangontra ng sakit at minsan pa’y nakasusulat siya kung paano mape-perpekto ang gayumang hindi niya gagamitin kahit kanino man.

Dito rin niya pinupulido ang mga dasal pang-salamangka’t mahika.

Ngunit napakatalas ng pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo dahil alam niyang may nakatingin na naman sa kanya. At anong gulat niya nang may tumabi sa puwesto niya.

“Hi.” Kiming-bati ng kaklase niya. Ito na naman. “J-Jongin Kim pala. Anak ni -”

Hindi na naituloy pa ng lalaki ang sasabihin nang putulin iyon ni Kyungsoo. “Anak ni Konsehal Alex, apo ni Manong Puring diyan sa may bakalan. Apo ng Tiya Maura. Kumusta na pala siya?”

Tumaas ang kilay ni Kyungsoo nang mapansing namula ulit ang leeg at tainga nitong si Jongin. Ayaw niya sa mga taong makukulit kaya pilit niyang inilalayo ang usapan.

“M-Mabuti naman. Hindi na sinusumpong ng hilo.” Tumango si Kyungsoo at saka nag-abot ulit ng maliit na bote sa binata.

“Haplasan mo sa gabi bago matulog ang lola mo. Sabihin mo huwag na ring nagpupuyat at iwasan kamong bumaba sa may silong kapag hatinggabi na.”

“S-Salamat.”

“Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo ang pangalan ko.”

Pikit-matang tumango ang kausap niya. Para itong kinakabahan ngunit hindi mabakas ang pagkatakot sa mata nito.

“Makakarating ito kay Lola. S-Salamat,  _ sinta _ .”

Iba ang hagod ng bansag ni  _ Marikit _ kay Kyungsoo mula sa labi ni Jongin.

_ _

_ Sinta _ .

Hindi niya alam kung bakit mas naiinis siya. Kung bakit nagpapanting ang mga tainga niya.

“Makakaalis ka na. Umuwi ka na. Hindi mo gugustuhing abutan ako kapag dis-oras na ng gabi sa may kalsada.”

Umiling lang si Jongin. “Gusto kitang maging kaibigan, Kyungsoo.”

Umangat ang sulok ng labi niya. “Umalis ka na, Jongin. Hindi mo ako puwedeng maging kaibigan.”

Iniligpit na ni Kyungsoo ang mga gamit. Mukhang mas mabuti pang sa bahay na lang niya ipagpatuloy ang ginagawa niya.

“Pero bakit! Mabait naman ako! Gusto lang kitang kaibiganin, mukha ka namang mabait,  _ sinta _ .”

Napahinga na lang siya, nagtitindigan ang mga balahibo sa batok. Hindi niya gusto itong pakiramdam na may ibang tumatawag sa kanya ng  _ Sinta _ .

Lumabas na si Kyungsoo sa silid-aklatan. Padarag na hinila ang mga paang ayaw pa sanang maglakad papauwi.

“Hindi ako mabait, Kim. Puwede bang lubayan mo na ako? Kumakausap lang ako kapag may kailangan ang tao sa akin. Baka gusto mong makita ang totoo kong pagkatao?!”

“P-Pero Kyungsoo! Kailangan ko rin ng tulong mo.”

Napahinto siya sa paghakbang pababa, huminga siya nang malalim. Hindi siya pupuwedeng tumanggi kapag ganito.

“Anong kailangan mo, Jongin?”

Isang hinga.

“Kyungsoo, kailangan ko ng gayuma.”

“Hindi puwede, Jongin! Hindi puwedeng kalabanin ang tunay na pag-ibig. Mali ‘yon!”

Lakad takbo ang ginawa ni Kyungsoo. Kahit may mga nagawa na siyang gayuma ay hindi niya iyon pinimimigay o ibinebenta para sa kapakanan ng iba.

Dahil mali.

Dahil minsan na iyong ginawa ni Kyungsoo.

At ang kapalit?

Bumaba siya sa Mabini para makalimot.

Dahil hindi tamang kalabanin ang tadhana, iyon ang sabi ni  _ Marikit  _ sa kanya. Hahanap siya ng makakatuwang, ‘yong totoo at hindi siya lolokohin. Hindi lang basta pag-ibig na dinadaya na lamang. Hindi pagmamahal na pinipilit ng puso sapagkat iyon lang ang gusto mong maramdaman.

Kailangan niya ng katiyakan, at ng kayang tanggapin kung sino’t ano siya bilang tao.

“K-Kyungsoo, sige na.  _ Sinta _ . Susubukan ko lang g-gumusto sana ng ibang tao.”

“Jongin Kim, nagpapatawa ka ba? Walang gayu-gayuma. Kung sino ang pinili ng puso ay iyon na ‘yon. Hindi natin pupuwedeng diktahan o labanan ang gusto ng tadhana,” Nanggigigil niyang wika. “Huwag mo na akong kukulitin tungkol dito. Palalagpasin ko ang pag-uusap natin ngayon pero oras na ulitin mo ‘to sa akin, hindi mo magugustuhan ang kapalit. Umuwi ka na.”

Naglakad na si Kyungsoo papalabas ng unibersidad, dumidilim na rin kaya mas pinili na niyang lakarin hanggang Balibaguhan.

“Kung ayaw mo akong bigyan ng gayuma, puwede na lang ba akong makipagkaibigan sa’yo,  _ Sinta _ ?”

Hindi na nag-isip pa si Kyungsoo ng sagot, hindi na siya lumingon pabalik.

Ayaw niya ng kaibigan.

O tamang sabihing hindi siya puwdeng kaibiganin ni Jongin.

Kaya sa unang pagkakataon sa halos ilang taon niyang pag-uwi galing sa eskwelahan ay sumakay si Kyungsoo ng dyip para takasan lahat.

~

_ “Ibigin nawa sa unang pagpatak, gayumang inilagak sa paa ng minamahal. Dinggin ang aking dinarasal.” _

_ _

_ Sa pagbuhos ng mga rosas, sa unang katas ng kulay pulang mala-dugo sa botelya. Isang garapong pag-ibig ang inialay. _

_ _

_ _

_ “At anong ngalan ng iyong itinatangi?” _

_ _

_ _

_ Mga bulong sa hangin, padamping lambing, sagot sa pangungulila. _

_ _

_ _

_ Inuukit niya sa pulang kandila, itinarak ng kutsilyo, s e o n h o. _

_ _

_ _

_ “Seonho, Marikit, Marilag. Seonho ang ngalan ng aking irog.” _

_ _

_ _

_ “Dalawang buwan, Kyungsoo. Dal’wang buwan bago mawala ang bisa ng gayuma. At kung hindi ka pa rin niya makukuhang mahalin ay mamumuhi siya sa’yo. Habambuhay. Walang kapatawaran.” _

_ _

_ At natalo ang batang si Kyungsoo sa sugal, walang pag-ibig na nabuo. Lahat ay palabas. Lahat ay laro. _

_ _

_ Hindi siya inibig ni Seonho at mas lalong hindi pinatawad sa pagkakaalam ng totoo. _

_ _

_ “Manloloko ka, Sinta. Walang magmamahal sa’yo kung ganyan ang pag-ibig mo. Hindi mo dapat pinipilit ang kagustuhan mo. Tapos na ‘to, Kyungsoo. Mauuwi lang tayo sa wala.” _

_ _

_ Kaya bitbit ni Kyungsoo ang sugatang puso. Mula bundok ay bumaba siya sa Mabini. Hinanap ang dating lugar ni Marilag. At doon kinanlong ang paghihilom ng sugatang puso. _

_ “Iibig ka rin. Sa tamang panahon ngunit huwag mong diktahan. Huwag mong hahayaan na maulit ito, anak.” _

_ _

_ _

_ Iyon ang bilin ng Inay ni Kyungsoo bago siya tuluyang lumisan. Kaya hindi sakit ng katawan o kulam ang pinakamahirap na kalaban. Nariyan ang albularyo at mga doktor sa bayan na maaaring puntahan ng kahit sino. _

_ _

_ Kundi sutil na puso ang mahirap talunin. Dahil tuso ang pag-ibig lalo na kung mali ang nais mong hangarin. _

_ _

~

Kalong ni Kyungsoo si Amor at si Valentina naman ay nasa paanan niya. Napahinga siya, nakokosensya sa inasal niya sa harap ni Jongin. Napakabuti ng pamilya Kim sa kanya at hindi niya ito dapat sinungitan.

“Pero ayaw ko ng kaibigan, Valentina.” Umingaw lang ang pusa at nagpatuoy sa paglilinis nito ng balahibo. Ayaw na niyang makipagkaibigan sa mga lalaki, delikado si Kyungsoo dahil aminin man o hindi, si Jongin ay ang tipo ni Kyungsoo ng lalaki.

_ Guwapo, matangkad, matipuno, maganda ang mata, malambing ngumiti, malambot ang tinig. _

Iyon ang depinisyon ng kahinaan ni Kyungsoo. At marahil, kaunting galaw lang ay kaya siyang wasakin ng ganito.

“Makikipagbati ba ako, Amor?” Tanong niya sa walang kamalay-malay na asong kahol lang ang sinagot sa kanya.

Dahil huling nakipaglapit siya sa iba ay nasaktan lang si Kyungsoo. Ilang taon na pagkatapos ni Seonho ay malulungkutin pa rin siya. Hinahanap pa rin ang magiging kabiyak ng puso niya.

Nagabag si Kyungsoo buong gabi, hindi na niya nagawa pa ang dapat na pag-e-eksperimento ng mga halamang gamot dahil sa kaiisip kay Jongin.

_ Bahala na bukas. _

_ _

_ _

~

Nakalimutan ni Kyungsoo ang itim niyang belong palamuti niya. Malapit na siya sa eskwela nang maramdaman niyang walang humaharang sa mukha niya gawa ng headlight ng sasakyan na sumalubong sa bukana ng gate.

Marahan ang kanyang paglakad, hindi alintana ang kakaibang titig ng mga tao. Hindi sanay sa maamo niyang hitsura na lantad na sa lahat.

Napuno ng bulungan ang paligid at pinilit ni Kyungsoo na makihalo sa mga estudyanteng hindi rin pansinin kagaya niya. Pero hindi pa rin siya nakaligtas sa isang malamyos na tinig.

_ “Kyungsoo!” _

_ _

Mga mga brasong umakbay sa kanyang balikat at tila nagsanib ang liwanag ng papasikat na araw sa ngiti nitong si Jongin.

“’Di ba’t sinabi ko na sa iyo na wala akong balak na kaibiganin ka? Bingi ka ba kahapon o hindi ka lang nakakaintindi?”

Nalusaw lahat ng pagkainis ni Kyungsoo nang tawa lang ang sagot ni Jongin sa kanya. Bugnutin si  _ sinta _ kapag gusto niyang pigilan ang init na hatid na dulot ng pagbibigay ng atensyon sa kanya.

“Huwag mo akong sungitan. Gusto ko lang talagang kaibiganin ka. B-Bawal ba akong sumali sa barkada niyo nila Sehun at Baekhyun?”

Huminga si Kyungsoo, akma na sanang tututol nang bigla na lang huminto si Jongin sa paglalakad at nakangusong tumitig sa kanya. “Wala akong masiyadong kaibigan dito sa university. Tingin kasi nila sa akin e mayabang dahil anak ako ng konsehal. Pero mabait naman ako, Kyungsoo. Matalino rin pati?”

Bahagya siyang ngumisi sa lalaki at masiyadong transparent si Jongin. Kitang-kita ni Kyungsoo ang pamumula nito lalo na nang hawakan niya ito sa palapulsuhan. “Mamaya ka na dumaldal diyan, male-late na tayo.”

Kaya naman eksakto ang dating nila sa classroom, maingay na, marami nang tao at bakante ang puwesto ni Kyungsoo. Pero imbis na hayaan si Jongin na maupo sa harap ay tinawag niya ito.

“Tumabi ka na lang sa akin. At para sabihin ko sa ’yo, Jongin, mabait din naman ako. Pero sa inyo lang na mga kaibigan ko.”

Napahinga na lang siya, hindi pinansin ang mabilis na tahip ng dibdib at ang nakakabulag pa sa liwanag na ngiti ni Jongin.

Wala nang magagawa pa si Kyungsoo.

_ _

_ Hindi niya na ito maiiwasan. _

~

_ “Jongin Alexis! Kaninang-kanina pa may kumakatok. Buksan mo nga kako ang pinto at inaayusan ko ang Inay dito!” Napakamot na lang ang kinse anyos na si Jongin nang marinig na naman ang hiyaw ng kanyang ina galing sa kusina. _

_ _

_ Padaskol siyang tumayo, handa na sanang bulyawan ang istorbo sa payapa niyang hapon subalit nalunok lahat ni Jongin ang gusto niyang sabihan nang masilayan ang pinakamaganda na yatang nilalang na nakita niya sa buong buhay niya. _

_ _

_ May maliit na ngiti sa labi nito. “P-Pasensya na sa abala. Pinapunta lang ako ni Ate Judith dito. Nandiyan ba siya?” _

_ _

_ Lumunok si Jongin at saka tumango lang, niluwangan ang bukas ng pinto’t pinapasok ang naghahanap sa kanyang nanay. _

_ _

_ Pinanood ni Jongin ang pag-upo nito sa sofa at naiilang na luminga sa paligid. ‘Di nagtagal ay dumating na rin ang Mama ni Jongin kasama ang lola niya na palaging idinadaing na madalas itong sumpungin ng hilo. _

_ _

_ “Pasensya ka na, sinta, ikaw pa ang sumadya sa amin dito.” _

_ _

_ “Okay lang ho, Tiya Maura. Nakakahiya dahil personal pa akong nilapitan ni konsehal. Alam niyo naman ho na basta kayo, walang problema sa akin.” _

_ _

_ Walang maintindihan si Jongin sa nangyayari kaya naupo na lang siya sa isang sulok at saka pinanonood ang lalaking mukhang sinta nga yata ang pangalan. Nakita niya kung paano nito gamutin ang kanyang lola at kung ano-anong mga dasal ang binabanggit nito. Tinapalan nito ng dahon-dahon ang likuran ng lola ni Jongin at saka bumulong. _

_ _

_ Kunwari ay hindi siya interesado ngunit malulusaw na ang lalaki sa paningin ni Jongin. Masyado itong maganda para maging albularyo at nahihiwagaan siya sa sariling damdamin. _

_ _

_ Hindi naman nagtagal si Sinta ngunit abot ang pasasalamat ng kanyang lola rito. Tumanggi ito sa inabot ng mama ni Jongin na pera kaya naman pinagbalot na lang nila ito ng mga pagkain at prutas. _

_ _

_ Inihatid niya ito sa may tarangkahan palabas at muli siya nitong nginitan. _

_ Doon din nalaman na si totoo ngang albularyo si Sinta at sa unang pagkakataon ay nabihag si Jongin ng isang mahiwagang nilalang. _

_ _

_ _

_ ~ _

_ _

“Kaibigan lang ba talaga, Kyungsoo?”

Sa unang pagkakataon ay pinili ni Kyungsoo na sumabay kay Baekhyun pauwi at tanaw nila ang papalayong van ng mga Kim. Maagang sinundo si Jongin dahil may dadaluhan daw na pagtitipon sa bayan ang pamilya nito.

“Kaibigan lang, Baekhyun. Alam mong hanggang doon lang.”

Simula nang pumayag siyang maging magkaibigan sila ni Jongin ay hindi na ito lumubay pa sa kanyang tabi. Lagi itong may bitbit na baon para sa kanilang apat nila Baekhyun at Sehun. Totoo rin na tahimik lang ito at mabait na tao kaya nagtataka si Kyungsoo kung bakit walang kumakaibigan kay Jongin.

“Pero hindi ba’t siya ‘yung binabanggit mo na guwapong lalaki bago tayo mag-kolehiyo?” Siniko-siko siya ng kaibigan kaya tinampal lang niya ito. Normal din namang tao si Kyungsoo tulad ng iba, nagkakagusto at magsisinungaling siya kung hindi niya sasabihing unti-unti na siyang nagkakagusto kay Jongin.

Ubod ito ng lambing at bait. Palagi silang dinadala sa bahay ng mga ito at saka tinutulungan siya sa mga assignments nila. Ang labong hindi mahulog ang loob ng sino man dito

“Siya nga ‘yon. Kaya lang ayaw kong magkagusto sa kanya, Baek. Delikado ako. Sige ka baka gayumahin ko siya tapos hindi na naman tatalab. Masasaktan na naman ako.”

May mapang-asar na ngiti sa labi ni Baekhyun at huminto na ito sa may poste papaliko sa bahay nito.

_ “Kahit walang gayuma, Kyungsoo. Tingin pa lang ni Jongin sa’yo, alam mo na ang sagot. Mauna na ako, see you sa Lunes.” _

_ _

Mahigpit ang kipkip ni Kyungsoo sa mga bitbit ng librong hiniram sa library. Bumuntong-hininga nang madaanan ang bahay ng mga Kim na walang nakasinding ilaw.

Dahil iyon ang kinatatakot niya. Alam naman niya ang sagot. Hindi lang niya kayang pangalanan dahil kung ayaw ni Kyungsoo na dito lang ‘to matapos lahat.

//

Mahihinang kahol ni Amor ang gumising kay Kyungsoo.

Araw ng sabado, walang schedule ng gamutan kaya nagtaka siya nang mukhang may bisita yata siya sa umagang iyon. Pupungas-pungas pang bumagon si Kyungsoo, hindi na natuloy ang sasabihin nang bumungad sa kanya ang lalaking ilang gabi nang gumugulo sa isip niya.

“J-Jongin! Anong ginagawa mo rito? Pasensya ka na sa bahay, medyo magulo. Pasok ka.”

"Magandang umaga, Kyungsoo. M-May dala akong lomi. Nagluto si Mama. N-Naisip ko ipagbalot ka." Nagkamot pa si Jongin sa batok at naaaliw si Kyungsoo dahil nahihiya pa rin ito sa kanya.

Pumasok ito sa bahay, dama ni Kyungsoo na nagustuhan ito ng mga alaga niya lalo na si Amor dahil agad sumampa ang aso sa kandungan ni Jongin.

"P-Pasensya ka na sa mga alaga ko, mababait naman sila."

Ngumiti lang si Jongin at nakipaglaro sa aso't pusa ni Kyungsoo habang siya ay abala sa paghahanda ng kakainin.

"Ikaw lang pala mag-isa rito? Gusto mo pumunta sa bahay? S-Sigurado ako matutuwa sina lolo at lola sa 'yo."

Hindi na umimik si Kyungsoo at naupo sa tabi ni Jongin bitbit ang mangkok na naglalaman ng lomi. 

"Kumain ka na ba, Jongin?"

At nang umiling ito ay gusto na lang ni Kyungsoo na malusaw sa kung gaano kahubad si Jongin pagdating sa harap.

Kung paano maglaro ang emosyon sa mata nito. Nakakaaliw panoorin, kulang na lang ay sumabog na ang damdamin para rito.

Iniumang ni Kyungsoo ang kutsara, umihip ng hangin para hindi mainit ang kakainin.

Sa buong maghapon ng Sabado ay magkasama sila ni Jongin. Pinanood siya nito sa paggawa ng mga gamot, tinulungan at inaliw nito sina Amor at Valentina. Binigyang kulay ni Jongin ang minsang malungkot na buhay at bahay ni Kyungsoo.

Marami silang pinagsaluhang kuwento, mga bagay na tanging kay Baek at Sehun lang nakukwento ni Kyungsoo ay ibinahagi na rin niya kay Jongin.

Alam niyang panandalian lang ito lahat ngunit gusto ni Kyungsoo na maging permanente na si Jongin sa kanya. Kahit ngayon lang.

"Mahal mo pa ba si Seonho?"

Iyon ang bumasag sa katahimikan at napahinga si Kyungsoo, tumitig sa seryosong hitsura ni Jongin ngayon. 

"Tatlong taon na 'yon, Jongin. Sana alam mo kung bakit ayaw ko na sa gayuma. Hindi ka kailanman magiging masaya. At hindi na. Hindi ko na mahal si Seonho."

_ Dahil napalitan mo na siya sa puso ko. _

Iyon ang gusto niyang sabihin ngunit nanatiling tikom ang kanyang bibig. Pinipigilan ang sarili sapagkat takot siyang madinig ang magiging sagot ni Jongin.

Bagkus ay ngumiti ito bilang tugon. "Mabuti naman. Malay mo dito mo pa mahanap 'yung  _ the one _ mo, Kyungsoo."

Lumambing ang mata ni Kyungsoo sa lalaki habang nananatili itong nakatalikod sa kanya. Alam niyang mali ngunit sana ay magbago ang ihip ng hangin o maging pati ng oras upang si Kyungsoo naman ang mapagbigyan ng tadhana.

"Ikaw Jongin, may mahal ka na ba? Natagpuan mo na ba  _ siya _ ?"

"Sigurado na ako, mahal ko na siya. Sana lang kapag umamin ako, tatanggapin niya."

Malaman ang salita ni Jongin at sana lang ay makuha ni Kyungsoo ang sabihin nito.

//

Kaya lang ay mailap ang panahon at tadhana kay Kyungsoo. Mabilis na lumipas ang araw at bawat pagdaan niyon ay siya ring pagdagdag ng pagmamahal ni Kyungsoo para kay Jongin.

Hindi alam kung bakit mabilis na nahulog ang puso ngunit kung sabagay ay hindi rin naman kailangan palagi ng dahilan kapag nagmamahal ka.

Basta ang tanging mahalaga sa 'yo ay ang damdaming iniingat-ingatan para sa iisang tao.

At sa kaso ni Kyungsoo ang alam niyang ngayon ay totoo na ang pag-ibig na nadarama. Hindi na lang basta maliit na paghanga o pagkatuwa ngunit hindi na rin madamot kahit pilit niyang hinahangad si Jongin.

Gusto niyang hayaan ang panahon ang magdikta ng mangyayari sa kanila ni Jongin ngunit minsan ay paglalaruan ka talaga.

Dahil handa na sanang sumugal si Kyungsoo handang pagbigyan ang sarili ngunit isang araw, sa pagitan ng pag-amin niya kay Jongin ay natagpuan niya itong kausap sa harap ng eskwela ang pinakaayaw na tao ni Kyungsoo.

_ Si Jennie at ang barkada nito. _

May mapanuyang ngiti pa sa mukha ng babae at doon tumatak sa isip ni Kyungsoo lahat.

Baka si Jennie ang sinasabing  _ natagpuan  _ na ni Jongin.

Ano pa ang rason para manatili sa Mabini kung sa ikalawang pagkakataon ay masasaktan na naman si Kyungsoo?

Natinik na naman siya nang malalim.

_ Hindi na nagtanda. _

Kaya dire-diretso siyang umuwi, hindi pinansin ang pagtawag ni Jongin sa ngalan niya basta ang alam lang ni Kyungsoo ay unti-unting nilalamon ng pangit na pakiramdam ang puso.

_ Mabigat. Napopoot, napupuno ng pagkamuhi. Nagagalit, nasasaktan, nahahapis. _

_ _

~

_ _

_ "Sa unang pag-ibig ikaw ay lumapit, iparanas lahat ang sakit. Jongin Kim ang ngalan at walang lunas ang tatablan, wasakin kung sino man sa puso niya ang nilalaman." _

_ _

_ "Karamdama'y dadapo, luha't hapis, maghahalo. Walang gamot na hihilom sa napopoot na puso." _

_ _

_ "Sa unang pag-ibig ikaw ay lumapit, dadanasin ang sakit." _

_ _

_ _

Tumulo ang kandila sa isang itim na manyika. Dama ni Kyungsoo ang enerhiya.

Wala siyang ibang naiisip.

_ Galit. _

_ _

_ Galit. _

_ _

_ Galit. _

_ _

Malamig ang hangin, tinawag niya lahat ng espiritu.

_ "Pag-ibig niya ay luluha, mapupuno ng hapis. Puso'y maliligalig. Buhay ay magagambala." _

_ _

_ "Marikit, marilag, mahika mo nawa'y ihayag." _

_ _

_ “Sa ilalim ng salamangka, ipagkaloob mo lahat ng sagot kay Sinta.” _

_ _

Nabuo ang bagyo sa puso ni Kyungsoo, napuno ng pagkapoot ang damdamin, binalot ng hindi matibag na pader ang kanyang pagkatao.

Ang pangako sanang umibig hatid ng bagong buhay sa Mabini ay nawala na lang bigla, nabura lahat ng pag-asa niya.

Kaya ayaw niya sa mga taong nakikipaglapit sa kanya, uulit at uulit lang pagkakamali mahulog para sa hindi naman nakatakda sa kanya. 

Marahil ito ang kabayaran para sa lahat ng maling desisyon niya. Sinisingil na yata talaga siya ng tadhana.

_ Umihip ang hangin, may palahaw ng bata sa paligid, alulong ng aso, sagitsit ng mga engkanto _ .

Waring nakikisimpatya sa muling pagkawasak ng kanyang puso kundi ang mga elementong hindi nakikita ng iba.

O sadyang si Kyungsoo lang ang nakakaalam ng sakit na nararamdaman niya.

_ “At magdurusa kung sino man ang kanyang mamahalin. Tatagos lahat-lahat sa kalooban, matitikman ang pait at galit ni Sinta. Marikit, marilag, patawarin ang puso kong siyang naduwag.” _

_ _

_ _

Umugong ang pandinig ni Kyungsoo, tumirik ang mga mata habang hawak ang manyikang napuno sa tulo ng kandila. Hindi na maramdaman pa ang nagbabagang apoy sa mga daliri niya. Nilalamon siya ng buong-buo.

Makasariling hangarin ngunit napakarasarap damhin, napakasayang lunurin ang sariling napakaraming ninanais.

_ “Sinta, natupad na. Walang kawala. Ang tanging lunas ay halik sa pinakamamahal. Ngunit kapalit ay mababaliktad na damdamin. Kinasihan ka ni Marikit at tinanggap ni Marilag ang alay ng ‘yong puso.” _

_ _

_ _

Isang tinig.

_ “Pag-ibig ang lunas, ngunit pag-ibig din ang kapalit.” _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ Hindi niya kayang isumpa si Jongin. Hindi niya kayang saktan ang taong kanyang minamahal na. _

_ _

_ _

_ Kaya bilang ganti ay pasasakitan na lang niya ang taong nilalaman ng puso nito. _

_ _

  
  
  


_ _

_ At pagkatapos ay dumilim ang lahat. _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ ~ _

_ _

Nabasag ang tapayan ng paboritong lambanog ng ama sa ‘di sinasadyang pagkakataon. Kinabahan si Jongin at namawis ang mga kamay niya. Naghuhugas lang naman siya sa lababo nang bigla iyong gumulong sa sahig.

Ayon sa pamahiin ay may masamang nangyayari kapag may nabasag na kahit ano, kuwadrado man iyon, kopita ng tasa, baso, bote at kahit ano pa.

_ _

_ “Umiwas ka, lalayo ka sa nagdadala ng mahika dahil sakit lang ang idudulot mo sa kanya. Mamatay siya. Mamatay siya!” _

_ _

_ _

Iyon ang naaalala ni Jongin nang may lumapit sa kanyang matandang manggagamot noong araw na iniwasan siya ni Kyungsoo.  _ Suho _ . Suho ang pangalan nito.

Ayaw niyang mag-isip ng masama subalit si Kyungsoo lang ang kilala niyang nagtataglay ng mahika.

Si Kyungsoo lang ang may hawak sa kanya sa mga palad nito. 

_ Hindi! _

_ Hindi puwedeng mawala kay Jongin ang taong ito. _

_ _

_ Hindi maaari hangga’t hindi pa niya naipagtatapat ang totoong damdamin para kay Sinta. _

_ _

_ _

_ ~ _

Ngunit sa hindi inaasahan ay hindi na nagpapasok si Kyungsoo sa eskwela na siyang ikinabahala ng mga kaibigan at maging pati ni Jongin. Bigla siyang dinapuan ng lagnat, bagay na bihirang mangyari kahit nanggagamot siya.

Dahil kapalit ng pagiging albularyo niya sa bayan ng Mabini ay siya rin daw pagkuha’t paghigop niya sa sakit ng mga tao. Paminsan ay nananakit ang likod, inuubo’t sinisipon ngunit hindi humantong sa lagnat o ‘di kaya’y panghihina ng buo niyang katawan.

Ngayon lang ito nangyari sa kanya.

Namamantal ang balat at nagkakapasa ang maputi niyang kutis. Kahit anong tago ay mapapansin ang pamumutla niya at panlalata.

Walang ibang malapitan si Kyungsoo, dati ay kaya naman niya ang sarili subalit simula ng isumpa niya ang mamahalin ni Jongin ay tila ba hinigop ng hangin ang espiritu’t lakas niya.

Maging ang anting-anting sa dibdib ay hindi na umeepekto. Ang mga mabisang gamot na ibinibigay niya sa mga tao ay hindi na tumatalab sa kanya.

Ipinikit na lang niya muli ang mata, umaasa na pagdating ng kinabukasan ay magiging maayos na siya. Napakarami niya pang misyon. Hindi siya dapat maging mahina.

Hindi siya iyon.

Dahil walang kahit sino man si Kyungsoo.

Sarili lang niya ang mayroon siya.

_ “Sinta, apo ko. Kailan ka ba matututo at hahayaan na ang puso mo ang magpasya.” _

_ _

_ _

//

“Baekhyun, may balita ka ba kay Kyungsoo?”

"Wala nga. Hindi rin nagpapakita sa mga ginagamot niya si Soo ngayon. Baka gusto mong sumama sa amin mamaya."

Puno ng pangamba ang mata ni Baekhyun at hindi mabilang ni Jongin kung pang-ilang buntong-hininga na niya iyon. Labis siyang natatakot at nag-aalala para sa kalagayan nito.

"Sasama ako. At magtatapat na ako sa kanya."

Pinisil ni Sehun ang balikat ni Jongin. "Dapat lang. Matagal ka nang hinihintay ni Sinta."

~

Kaya lang ay ibang Kyungsoo ang tumambad sa kanya, namamaga ang mata at pisngi nito, may pasa at galos ang katawan, may mga pantal, hinang-hina itong nakatitig sa kanila at pilit na umiiwas kay Jongin.

"Diyos ko, Kyungsoo! Anong nangyari sa 'yo."

Tumawa si Kyungsoo, salat sa kahit anong emosyon habang nakatingin sa salaming hawak nito.

"Mamamatay na ako, Baekhyun. May ginawa na naman akong mali kaya tingin ko ay kukuhanin na ako nila  _ Marikit _ at  _ Marilag _ ."

Gustong umiyak ni Jongin, nananahimik ang buhay niya hanggang sa dumating si Kyungsoo. Dala ang kakaibang kulay at ingay kaya hindi ito puwedeng mamatay na lang ng basta.

"B-Baek, puwede bang sa kusina na lang muna kayo? Mag-uusap muna kami ni Jongin."

Naupo si Jongin sa tabi ni Kyungsoo. Hinawakan niya ang mga kamay nitong puro sugat, may mga tulo ng kandila ang balat nito at idinikit ni Jongin ang pisngi doon.

Kusang tumulo ang mga luha niya habang nakadikit ang palad ni Kyungsoo sa pisngi niya. Hinalikan niya iyon, hindi alintana ang hikbing lumalabas sa bibig niya.

"Hindi ka puwedeng mamatay, Kyungsoo." Nanginginig ang boses ni Jongin.

"Mamamatay na ako, Jongin. Masama akong tao. S-Sinumpa kita, sinumpa ko ang taong mahal mo. Kaya puntahan mo siya, pag-ibig ang babali sa sumpa. At patawarin mo ako, nadala ako ng galit."

Natawa si Jongin, pinanood ang pagluha rin ni Kyungsoo at yinakap ito nang mahigpit.

_ "Bakit mo sinaktan ang sarili mo? Bakit kailangan mong isumpa ang sarili mo, Soo. Kyungsoo ikaw ang mahal ko." _

Bumuhos ang luha nila habang dinadama niya ang bawat hikbi ni Kyungsoo. Humagulgol sila sa yakap ng isa't isa.

"Mamahalin kita kahit ano ka pa. Kahit sino ka pa, si Sinta ka man o si Kyungsoo na kinaibigan ako. O kahit ano pa ang pagkakakilala mo sa sarili mo, mamahalin pa rin kita. At sa hula ko, mahal mo rin naman ako, 'di ba?"

Sa pagtango ni Kyungsoo kasabay ang inaasam-asam ni Jongin na marinig.

_ "Mahal na mahal kita." _

_ Doon nagsanib ang labi nila, umihip ang hangin, sumabog ang liwanag. Naghilom lahat ng sugat. _

_ Nawala ang galit.  _

  
  
  
  


_ Pag-ibig ang lunas. Dahil dakila ang pagmamahal ni Jongin para kay Kyungsoo. Mangkukulam man ito o hindi, alam niyang iginuhit ng langit ang pagmamahalan nilang dalawa.  _

_ Mahal niya si Kyungsoo, may kapangyarihan man ito o wala. _

_ Mahal siya ni Kyungsoo, mahal nila ang isa't isa. _

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ * Epilogue * _

  
  


_ "Natupad na. Nahanap na ni Kyungsoo ang sagot. Sa tingin mo ay kailangan na nating kuhanin sa kanya ang kapangyarihan?" _

_ "Hayaan natin ang apo natin na maging masaya. Alam na niya, busilak na ang puso dahil busilak din ang inibig niya." _

_ "Bantayan na lang natin siya. Magiging masaya na sila." _

  
  
  


_ Naglaho ang lahat ng dinadamdam ni Kyungsoo at parang langit sa piling ni Jongin. Puno ng panibagong lakas. _

_ "Hindi mo kailangang mangamba. Kyungsoo, mahal kita." _

_ "Mahal na mahal din kita, Jongin." _

_ Magkahawak ang mga kamay nila. Naglalaro ang tinig ni Marikit at Marilag. Dahil pag-ibig ang lunas sa gulo ng mundo ni Kyungsoo. _

_ Pag-ibig ang sagot. _

  
  


_ O mas tamang sabihin na kapag nahanap mo na ang taong tatanggap sa buo mong pagkatao ay magiging maayos ang lahat. Kailangan lang magtiwala. _

  
  


_ Si Jongin ang kasagutan sa lahat ng bagay. _

_ Dahil nahulog at nagmahal na ang huling mangkukulam. Napatid na ang sumpa sapagkat puno na ang puso niya ng ligaya. _

  
  
  


_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> maaari akong mahanap sa twitter at cc, @fullsunjihan. <3 Happy Halloween sa inyong lahat uwu. Please feed me with feedbacks and/or comments, it makes my heart happy. And I always wanna improve uwu.


End file.
